


Heat Rises

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Other, Revenge, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Veronica Lodge had ruined your life and as you past the city lines into Riverdale, the plan to do the same was already half way done. Then you met her best friend and, suddenly, the plan didn’t matter as much anymore.





	Heat Rises

Moving to Riverdale was never apart of the plan. After everything that had happened in New York, with she who shall not be named and her family, you were happy to stay far away. Your parents had other ideas, as most parents tended to do, and now you found yourself passing a sign welcoming you to the one place you never wanted to be. It was a small town with rumors around every corner but maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t be around one of them. Your family was no longer high and mighty, where ever she would be there was no way your family could exist in the same world anymore. As long as you kept your head down and kept to yourself, everything would be fine.

You pulled into your new driveway, your new house not the worst but it was so far from what you were used to. Literally and metaphorically it seemed. Your parents said their praise in the same tone of voice they’d been using since they told you the news; high and bright, undertones of worry. You still weren’t too sure if the worry was for you or their new lack of money. You rolled your eyes and opened the car door, stepping out before they could start on their ‘new life’ speech. This was your last day of luxury, your plan to stay undercover not exactly including high end brands and designer clothes. It wasn’t the most comfortable outfit to wear for a long ride and moving boxes but you had to. It was the end of an era. You heard a gasp as you slammed the car door behind you, fervent mumbling following it. You quickly turned to find the noise, not really thinking of what that could mean, but it was too late. You saw her, standing next to a pretty blonde in pink, with the same pearl necklace choking her. You straightened your posture, felt a smirk take over your expression, and winked. She stared at you in shock and confusion, her friend desperate to get answers but all she could do was look at you. You turned and walked into your new house, the plan you had spinning down the drain. She had seen you, it was too late to lay low. So now? You were going to take over the throne you knew she had already made for herself. It was the Veronica Lodge way, after all.

—–

Luckily, for you, your family didn’t have to sell anything besides your house. So now, you lived in a modest home with a not too modest interior with clothes to match. They were ashamed of their downfall but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. You had a new goal in this town and you were perfectly equipped to go through with it. But first; the entrance.

Fashionably late was too expected, so when the first bell rang you were mixed in with the crowd, your walk and brand new clothes the only thing separating you from them. Well, from most of them. A redhead eyed you from across the hall but she didn’t say anything, she was simply intrigued. As she should be. If there was one thing you knew, it was how to behave like you were better. You felt more than just the redhead’s eyes on you as you confidently walked down the halls, not knowing where you had to go but looking like you knew the school like the back of your hand. Veronica had to learn it all from someone but you hadn’t shared all of your tricks. Then, as if just thinking about her could summon her, you heard her voice. You followed it to a student lounge. She was with the blonde again, this time a handsome football player with them. Neither of them could see you so you settled against the door frame and listened.

“I just never thought I’d see them again.” Veronica was panicking. It was hard to tell, she hid it well, but she always clutched onto something when she was anxious. It used to be your hand, this time it was just her thigh. “Let alone moving next door to _you_ , B.”

Whoever 'B’ was, she started to rub Veronica’s back in comfort. The football player seemed clueless but genuine, it was sweet to see someone as puppy in love with her as you once were. “What exactly are they to you, V? You never told me.”

You smirked and waited for her to reply. If she hadn’t told them what the two of you were, she wasn’t going to tell them now. You watched her open and close her mouth, looking for the right answer, and decided to end her torturing by starting an all new form. “We dated.”

All three heads snapped towards you, vicious and fast, and you couldn’t help but laugh. You had an entrance without ever needing to enter the school it seemed. How helpful gossip was in situations like that. Veronica threw her mask on but it was no use, you could always see through it. “Y/N.” She gasped.

Your smirk became somewhat evil, something coy and mean, as you stared at her. “Miss me, love?” The bell for class rang before you could introduce yourself to her friends but it was only time. You shrugged and pushed yourself off the doorframe, “First period, don’t wanna be late.” You winked and walked away without another word.

A hushed, “I’ll tell you about it later.” was heard from behind you, your smile returning in full force. Riverdale was going to be a lot more fun that you thought.

——

Actually meeting the redhead from before made it that much more fun. She had introduced herself at lunch on your first day with a hair flip and name drop, in another life she would’ve stolen your heart. She had leaned forward, asking, “So what’s this I hear about you and the previous newbie in school.”

“Some rocky history.” She gave a smile to match yours then and not soon after she took you under her wing. In under a day you had knocked down Veronica a peg and befriended the Queen Bee, it was perfect.

Until you were confronted on unfamiliar territory; your front lawn. No one was home, your parents still at whatever job they were sure was going to save them, so you simply stood in front of your new house. You were interrupted from your staring contest with it when a sweet voice called out to you. “Y/N?” You had only heard it in whispers but she was easily recognized. You turned to meet the infamous 'B’ for the first time. You hadn’t gotten a good look of her before then, always too distracted by the person next to her. She was beautiful, in a tainted girl next door way, and unlike Cheryl; you weren’t sure if it was in another life where she could steal your heart.

“Depends who’s asking.” She gave you a small smile, in shyness and in awkwardness. She must be the best friend. You stuck out your hand, “That’s me. I never got your name, gorgeous.”

She blushed quickly but took your hand nonetheless. Her blush only became brighter when you took her hand and kissed it instead of shaking it. She coughed to break the tension and let go, “I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you then, _Betty_.” Your new goal was to never be in her presence without pink flushing her cheeks. It was adorable.  "We’ll be seeing a lot of each other.“

"Why do you say that?” Her tone was accusatory and cautious; she had been through a lot. A troubled past and present was always a good combination.

You pointed to her house next to yours, “We’re neighbors sweetheart.” She laughed at herself, slightly embarrassed. “Unless you want me to mean something else by that?”

Her eyes shot back to you and you laughed quietly. “You’re Veronica’s ex.” It was stated like a fact and a question at the same time.

You nodded, “I am and whatever happened then is over and in the past.” That was only half true but she didn’t need to know that, whatever you said would get right back to Veronica. You knew how she worked. No matter how cute Betty was and how fun it was to make her blush, she was to be treated like a spy. A voice from Betty’s house called for her, her ponytail swinging as she turned to look behind you. For the first time you realized that she was pulling at her sleeves your entire conversation. What a cute quirk. She looked back to you, an apology on her face, and for a second you wondered if she was just talking to talk. That was impossible, not when Veronica was involved. “Until next time.” She smiled and ran off, leaving you to stare at your empty house.

——

It had been almost a month and you only ever passed by Veronica, never giving her the time of day. She was prepared for it now which meant it was best to just ignore her. You and Cheryl were getting closer, your place in the high school hierarchy settling, though you found yourself more thankful to have her as a friend than the ice queen. It was a strange, but welcomed, turn of events. You had even told her your plan when it came to Veronica and she was happy to help you with it. So when she told you she had something important to discuss, you assumed it was about the plan.

She sat down at the lunch table with nothing but business on her mind, “The ex is getting annoyed with you not even looking at her.” That’s what you liked about Cheryl; she was accepting and to the point. You couldn’t ask for much else in a potential best friend.

“That’s the point Red.” You waited for her to continue but instead she rolled her eyes and pointed behind you. Veronica and Betty were stomping towards you, or rather, Veronica stomped and Betty was dragged.

“What’d you do to make her involve the cupcake?” Cheryl whispered.

You shrugged, besides your usual flirting, you hadn’t really done anything to warrant the anger coming towards you. She stopped in front of you, steam practically exploding from her ears, but she kept it under control. “Veronica, what a lovely surprise. How may I help you?”

Cheryl hid her smile behind her hand, watching the interaction before her with hungry eyes. Veronica took a deep breath, her anger melting away in seconds. Her smile was too pleasant, “Betty, here, told me that the two of you haven’t met yet.” She pulled Betty a little closer and you looked at her with a question in your eyes and a smile on your face. She hadn’t told her.  "So, Y/N, this is my best friend and your _neighbor_ , Betty Cooper.“ You always hated that tone, the one that said you should’ve done something a long time ago.

Betty stuck out her hand and you were met with deja vu and, just like last time, you took her hand and kissed it, this time looking her straight in the eyes. "You’re beautiful when you blush.” Veronica stared at you in shock but for once you hadn’t done something for her. It was an inside joke that you didn’t know would be created and, from the hidden smile on Betty face, she didn’t either. It was your turn to cough. You let go of her hand, “It was nice to meet you.”

“You too.” She mumbled.

Veronica smiled tightly and said her goodbyes, dragging Betty away from your table. You turned back to Cheryl. “ _What_ was all that about? I thought you’ve been talking to little miss pigtails this whole time.”

“I have.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows shot up, “So you mean-?”

“Unless it’s just a trick.” That was another thing with Cheryl; you didn’t need to finish sentences with her. You both knew what the other was going to say without them saying it. “Why else would she make such a show?”

“To degrade you.” You nodded, letting her know that she had a point. “Or just to talk to you.” You scoffed, playing with your now cold food. “Don’t scoff at me, I’m serious. She _definitely_ still feels something for you.”

“Cheryl don’t be-”

“Why else would she be so mad that you’re ignoring her? Any ex would be ecstatic.” You looked down at your food and didn’t answer, Cheryl allowing you the time to process what she was saying. After everything that happened between you and Veronica, you never thought about getting back together with her. It wasn’t apart of the plan. She had destroyed what you had to the point where there were no pieces left to try and fix it. It wouldn’t be the biggest surprise if she had kept a piece just for herself.

“Even if that is the case, I don’t care.” The lunch bell rang and the cafeteria filled with sound as everyone started to move.

Cheryl rolled her eyes again, picking up her things and waiting for you so the two of you could get to class.  She was just as happy to have you as a friend as you were to have her. Things weren’t as lonely anymore. Helping you realize your feelings? It was the least she could do. “Falling for her best friend doesn’t exactly say that.”

She stared ahead despite seeing your head snap towards her. “I’m not, it’s just some fun right now.”

She gave you the side eye, “For now.”

——

Trust didn’t come easily to you and, in Riverdale, you had learned that that was a trait to keep. Cheryl was the only one you trusted and even with her it wasn’t as much as you probably should. You thought Betty could be trusted but after the stint at lunch a couple weeks ago, you weren’t too sure. Either she told Veronica about the two of you and Veronica was using that to get back at you in her own way or she didn’t tell her at all which had questions in itself. It was better to always keep an eye out but not trusting didn’t mean not making friends. You had plenty now that you were with Cheryl; Josie and the football team loving you but there was someone close to Veronica that you needed to connect to. Jughead Jones.

From what Cheryl told you, he used to always hang out at Pop’s after dark but that was when he was technically homeless. He wasn’t close to Veronica, not as close as the others, and his connection to the serpents could be useful. You were nothing if not strategic. You walked over to his table, milkshake in hand, and a fake shocked smile on your face, “Hey, you’re Jughead, right?”

He lifted his head slightly, suspicion evident in his eyes. He was going to be the toughest one to crack, those are always the ones to get to first. “Is this your attempt at pretending we don’t know each other?”

“Forgive me, if I forgot us meeting.” He scoffed but a smirk still fell on his face. You gestured towards the empty booth in front of him, your milkshake already on the table. He leaned back and nodded his head towards it, his need for knowledge his downfall.

“What’s the play for meeting me?” He was too smug and you wished you could show just how much it annoyed you. But you understood people like him and any sign that they were getting to you would be a win for them.

You shrugged, “Just trying to know the major characters in this high school drama.” You leaned forward and took a sip of your milkshake. “And _you,_ Mr. Jones, are said to be the narrator. ”

“Whoever told you that is giving me too much credit.” His food was brought to him and he took a fry immediately, staring you down as he did. “Now, tell me why you’re actually here.”

You looked down for a moment, “You’re good middle ground.” You glanced back up in time to see his eyebrows raise. You rolled your eyes, hating to explain but knowing that you had to. “There’s not a lot of people I can trust here. They all have a side and opinion no matter what the truth is. I’ve chosen Cheryl and Veronica has pitted herself against me. You’re the only one who has no side but your own.” You mumbled after your explanation, “I can’t even trust my own neighbor.”

He stared at you for a second, then nodded to himself. “You really are just trying to fit in.”

“Isn’t everyone?” He pushed his plate towards the middle of the table and that was that. Checkmate.

——-

The next time you saw Betty was when she was coming home and you were sitting on your patio. Polite waves were given and that was supposed to be the end of it. Then she walked over and leaned against your rail.  "You gonna say something or just stare at my beautiful face?“

"A little bit of both.” You quirked an eyebrow towards her, it was the first time she had reciprocated your flirting. She sat down on the stair below you, looking out into the night.

Silence had never been comfortable with anyone before and the fact that it was with her made you want to run. “So why didn’t you tell your bestie we already knew each other?” You glanced down at her, a smirk on your face. “Don’t want her to be jealous?”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t answer your second question, maybe there was some truth in the statement. “She wouldn’t have been happy.”

“And I thought Cheryl was supposed to be the controlling one.” You moved to sit next to her on the stair, curious as to why she wanted to have this conversation.

“Veronica told me what happened, between the two of you.” She wouldn’t look you in the eye and something told you she got the Veronica version instead of the actual one. “I can’t believe it though.”

“Maybe because you got her version.” She stared at you but all you could do was look ahead. You were doing all of this because of the past but you still didn’t want to think about it. “The real version doesn’t really have any victims.”

“That’s not what I thought you’d say.” You turned to her, waiting for her to explain. “With everything Veronica’s said, I expected to get the same thing from you.”

“It wasn’t the perfect situation and I do blame her for a lot.” You weren’t sure why you were being so honest with her but it felt so good to say everything out loud. “She really knew how to hurt me and she did.” You mumbled, not really wanting to admit it. “I apologized for everything I said and did and she spat in my face. She made my life a living hell before she moved down here-” The door next to Betty’s house opened, Archie peeking his head out to see what was happening. She really had spies everywhere and yet, knowing that Betty could be one of them, you still said, “Isn’t it fair that I do the same?”

She stood, her back towards Archie’s curious eyes, her own on you. “She still loves you and I won’t be apart of your plan to hurt her.”

She takes a deep breath after saying it and finally you know why she had come over in the first place. She waited for you to say something, anything, but what could you say? You didn’t know your own feelings when it came to Betty, let alone Veronica. There was nothing you could say and she knew that. She sighed and turned to walk away. “You were never apart of the plan.” You knew that much. She didn’t turn back around, simply kept walking and said good night to Archie. You had to figure things out.

—-

“What do you mean you want to stop the plan?” Cheryl practically screeched, “We’ve barely even _done_ anything.” You begged to differ. If what Betty said was right and Veronica did still love you, watching you be free and flirty would be torture to her. Especially if one of those people was her best friend. You had moved on from ignoring her, using the new information you had to add that little bit of edge you needed. You were befriending the serpents fast after Jughead introduced you and you knew she felt the invisible walls around her closing in. You didn’t want that anymore.

“We’ve done enough.” You avoided eye contact with her when you said, “I wanna talk to her.”

“ _Talk_?!” That time was a screech.

You laughed, “Yes, Cheryl. Y'know that thing that healthy people do with the people around them?”

She flipped her hair in response, then settled next to you on her bed. The Ice Queen exterior was gone and the best friend you’d grown to know and love was sitting next to you. She placed her hand on your shoulder, “I’m just worried, Y/N. What if she tries something? Or you guys just fight?”

“Then I have an amazing best friend to either cry or plot revenge with.” She attacked you in a hug and the two of you fell back onto her bed. “Maybe even both.”

“Be honest with me.” If there was one thing about Cheryl Blossom you learned, it was that no one could say no to her puppy dog eyes. “Is this because you realized how you feel about a certain blonde?”

“What no snarky nickname?” Saying it out loud was something you didn’t want to do. That just meant it was real and rejection wasn’t something you wanted.

“I can’t hate my best friend’s new girlfriend.” You rolled your eyes and pushed her off of you. “You can’t hide that blush!” Yeah, maybe you couldn’t.

——

You had texted Veronica saying you wanted to talk and she had responded quickly, telling you to meet her at her house. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, anything could’ve really happened. You were ready for yelling, a vase being thrown at your head as soon as you opened the door, a complete repeat of last time. What you weren’t expecting was for you to open her door and be attacked by a pair of lips that were all too familiar. You would love to say that you pushed her away immediately but you were always weak when it came to her. You grabbed onto her and pushed until she met the wall. There was no happiness or love in the kiss, it was angry and raw; years of hate and guilt pouring into each other’s mouths and grasping onto each other’s skin.  Any other day, you would’ve let it continue. You would’ve let her trail her perfectly manicured nails down your chest, plucking every button until she reached the end she wanted. You would’ve pushed and prodded until her back met a flat surface with clothes trailing behind you, the only evidence to what would happen. But you couldn’t. The voice in your head screamed louder than the release you were feeling and, somehow, you pulled back from her intoxicating lips. “I came to talk.” You said, breathless.

She looked up at you through her eyelashes, her nail following the exact trail you knew it would. Only one button falling victim. “But we could do _so_ much more.”

“No, V. I’m just here to talk.” You pushed back, collecting yourself, the nickname had slipped out to easily and she caught onto it immediately. When her blouse opened you weren’t sure, who exactly did it was also a question.

She groaned in annoyance, “Fine.” She bounced unto her couch, her eyebrows raised when you looked towards the ceiling. You had collected yourself before entering but after what just happened, you needed a lot more than your own strength. Maybe something to drink. “What are we talking about?” She crossed her legs and leaned back, you remained standing a safe distance away.

“You know what we’re talking about.” You took another deep breath. “I want to call a truce.”

“So you admit you’ve been doing all this to get to me?” She counted on her fingers, “The serpents, the ignoring, the _attempt_ to steal my friends, flirting with my best friend.” You smirked, you had successfully stolen some of her friends but that was besides the point.

“Betty wasn’t apart of all this.” You were quick to set that straight. In some way, you were doing this for her. Mainly for you, but if this worked out, maybe you could finally admit how you felt.

“Sure, she wasn’t babe.” She stared at you like a predator and in a past life you would’ve jumped at her but now all you wanted to do was run away. “Why are we bringing this up?”

“I’m going to ask her out and I can’t do that if this feud is still going on.” You waited, for the anger and the yelling, but all she could do was stare at you.

“You want to _what_.” Her accent slipped into her words the way it always did when she was angry, another used to jump want to run away situation.

“I want to ask her out.” In no world would you be scared of Veronica, that part of you died when she left, but it was smart to be wary.

She stood up quickly, threat clear in her stance but you stood your ground. “Who exactly do you think you are coming here and asking me if you can _ask out_ my _best friend_?” She was close to screaming at that point and you couldn’t be happier that her parents weren’t around to witness everything.

“I’m not asking for anything. I’m _telling_ you.” You were calm, it had always annoyed her when she couldn’t get a reaction out of you. You had learned from last time, years to regret everything you hadn’t done.  "And I’m here to leave the past in the past.“

"You _broke_ me, Y/N. Do you understand that?” She stepped closer and you could see the tears in her eyes. “Do you know what I went through?”

You looked at her confused. You had said pretty hurtful things after everything went down but it was nowhere near worth this reaction. It was your turn to step forward. “Veronica, tell me, who cheated on who?” She was frozen, her predatory gaze gone as she watched you step closer to her. “Who ruined the other’s reputation out of spite before they left the state?” You were nose to nose to her again, this time in a way she didn’t want. She leaned back but there was nowhere for her to go, you had kept everything in for far too long and you hadn’t gone through what you went through for her to turn this on you. “I said shit I regret and I apologized for that but I am not the one who took your heart and crushed it where everyone could see.” You poked her chest and she took that as an excuse to fall back onto the couch. You glowered down at her, “That was _you_.”

She looked down, guilt showing on her face for the first time you’d known her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late for that.” You swallowed the anger you were feeling, returning to the fake calm that you had established before. “I am going to ask Betty out and whether she says yes or no, whatever this was or is between us; it’s over.” She refused to look at you. “Do you understand?”

She nodded and you took that as your que to leave. Before you stepped over the threshold, she said one last thing. “I still love you.”

You said nothing and walked away, buttoning your shirt as you did. You had to get home and show up at a certain blonde’s doorstep.

——–

A different nervousness filled you as you waited for Betty. She wasn’t home, so you sat on her patio waiting for her to return, your phone vibrating wildly as Cheryl texted you her support. You were so nervous that you didn’t even realize that she had already walked up, twiddling her hands not exactly sure what to do. “Y/N?” Your head shot up and you stood as awkwardly as you probably could. The smooth you was far _far_ away in that moment. She walked past you and sat on her stairs, you followed. “So I got a call from Veronica.”

You grimaced, you knew she would do everything her power to stop this. You just weren’t sure how she would or what she would say. “How was that?”

She nodded to herself, “There was a lot of yelling at first. Just ranting that she had to let out.” She glanced towards you, catching your eye as she did. “Then she told me the truth.”

Right, the truth. You sighed, dropping your head to stare at the shadow beneath you. “So how much do you hate me exactly?”

“I don’t.” She moved closer. You could feel the space between you where you weren’t touching, it was a new kind of torture. “She told me the real truth; about what she did to you.”

You laughed bitterly, “Forgive me if I don’t exactly believe you.”

“She told me that she cheated on you, she told me every word that the two of you threw at each other,” She took your hand from where it was on your lap, covering it in both of hers. “She told me how much she hated that you were the one to break up with her, that everything you said hit too deep, and how she told everyone you were just a pity case. That she had always been with the person she cheated on you with and that she was tagging you along.” Her voice dropped as she stroked your hand, it was barely over a whisper when she said, “Like you were her pet.”

You sniffled, a tear escaping despite how hard you tried to keep it in. “She had made a real show about it. I lost everything.” You turned towards your house, your parents sleeping soundly inside so they could wake up early and work. “Truth is, it wasn’t just me she fucked over. Her parents went after mine and there was nothing we could do to stop the onslaught that came after us.”

“Why’d you come here? Your parents could’ve chosen anywhere.” She was so empathetic, maybe that was why you had fallen for her so easily. She felt so strongly that it was impossible not to feel something for her.

“The need for revenge runs through our blood I guess.” You shrugged, not really sure if you could go on with what you went there to do.  "You don’t have to pity me, it’s okay.“

"I don’t.” She leaned even closer. “I _am_ curious as to why I found you sitting outside my door and why Veronica told me to tell you good luck.”

So this was her way of fixing things. It was a good start. You turned to Betty, your knees now touching as your entangled hands laid above them.  "You ruined my entire plan the moment you looked me in the eye and blushed uncontrollably.“ Even in almost complete darkness, you could see the blush you were talking about. "I never knew who to trust and the obvious answer was _not_ you and yet, somehow, I did.” You stumbled over your words as the two of you locked eyes, the emotion overwhelming. “I do.”

Her smile was too sweet, you didn’t deserve it. She chuckled as you told her just that, “You deserve so much more than you think you do Y/N.”

“Will you go out with me?” You said it quickly, the words rushing out of your mouth. “Like on a date, be my girlfriend. The whole nine yards.”

She leaned forward and placed a kiss just as sweet as her smile on your lips. It was short, barely lasting more than a couple seconds, but you felt the heat rise to your cheeks as the happiness consumed you. She pulled back, rubbing your noses as she did. “If it means I can see this more often,” When she let go of your hand to stroke your cheek you weren’t sure but you were happy to lean into it. “Then definitely.” You were sure you were staring at her with too wide eyes but you couldn’t help it. She had handed everything you could ever want in a beautifully wrapped package and you were terrified to ruin it. Until then, you were happy to remain in this bubble for as long as she allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 7th, 2018


End file.
